heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Duren Yami
Duren Yami is the current Saint of Viridian. He is of noble statute and build. Appearance Duren is a tall and noble looking man. He has medium length brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wears the Saint Robes, which are maroon colored robes decorated with pieces of jewelry and has the insignia of Viridian on the back. Under these robes he can wear whatever clothing he feels as long as its professional. History Death Saint Duren was in Viridian during the invasion of Sirisia. He believed that since Rhazan was the only person seen during the invasion, Ghost must have ulterior motives. By the time Ghost came to Viridian, he was already assimilated with the Black Moon and the White Moon. While Saint Duren is a very worthy opponent, the effects of Ghost assimilating with the Lunar Paragons was proving to be too much for him to handle. Ghost had become almost completely immortal, and was even stronger than before. Even though Ghost had the advantage, Saint Duren was proving to be very difficult to handle, so he utilized his Heavenly Bodies: Blinding Judgement technique, destroying almost the entire city. Due to his fortitude and strong will, Duren survived the attack, but was only barely clinging to life. He was able to see Haruu and instruct him on how to defeat Ghost, something he had discovered too late into the fight. Equipment Sky Gauntlets The Sky Gauntlets enables Duren to focus his light affinity into powerful constructs without using up too much magic. Given his already impressive magical control abilities, these gauntlets enables him to conserve magic and letting him battle past the normal stamina limit. He uses the gauntlets to construct holy spears of light to either fight with or throw. Abilities Light Manipulation Duren is a practitioner of light, where he has an abnormally high level of control over his magical powers. While he mainly uses the Sky Gauntlets in order to fight, he is fully capable of fighting without them. He is able to make constructs of light, such as wings and spears, and attack with them relentlessly. Techniques * Light Spear - Duren's most basic attack. He creates a spear made of pure light that he can either throw or use in hand to hand combat. * Light Spear: Piercing Missile - Duren throws a light spear with great force, penetrating anything in its path. * Light Spear: Song of Birds - Duren points his palms towards the sky, creating a massive amount of Light Spears in the space above him. This technique can be used to create anywhere between 100 and 5,000 Light Spears in the air. The sound of hundreds of Light Spears constructing sounds like birds chirping, hence the name. * Wings of Avix - Duren constructs wings fabricated from light and uses them in order to quickly move around during battle. Gaining the ability to fly gives him a better vantage point, which helps when he throws his Light Spears. * Light of Law - Duren holds one arm out with his palm facing up, generating energy in the center. While he uses this move, armor reminiscent of Avix's is made of light and surrounds him. A small ball is created in the space between his hands. Once created, Duren then throws the small orb towards a target. If the orb successfully attaches to a target, they are then bombarded by Light Spears, which form out of thin air using the light of the Sun in order to create them. * Sacred Sword: Hope - Duren creates a blade made of light in the shape of a European longsword. When Duren points this weapon at a target, I gigantic sword that looks identical to the one in Duren's hand strikes down, decimating whatever is within its area of affect. Category:Characters